


The Mess That We'll Become (leaves something to talk about)

by kjstark



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Christian's POV, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: ‘Don’t be stupid. That guy is allowing you to steal his girlfriend right under his nose. You can’t pass on that,’ Nano had said, and that had been the whole point. To get it on with gorgeous little Carla and make her dumb rich boyfriend look like a fool.But Carla turned out to be more than just a beautiful face on a perfect body, she was a caring girlfriend with a gentle touch. And Polo wasn’t as dumb as Christian thought, he was a troubled guy constantly trying to prove himself to others.It’s just a plus that they’re both kinky enough to think a threesome is all they needed.And Christian is just a lucky guy that they decided was the one man for the job.





	The Mess That We'll Become (leaves something to talk about)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't my forte so don't get your hopes up, this is just a brush, semi-erotic story. And English isn't my first language and this is un-beta'd because no fancy, perfect writing, we die like men. So, take that into consideration before heading down to this.
> 
> Just wanted to get SOMETHING done for this messy trio because they deserve the content they're definitely not getting. Offly based on a prompt on tumblr from user ziusura who said "Christian kissing Polo 'cause he wants to' and 'Carla and Christian supporting Polo when he finally finds that thing he wants to do in life'. No roller rink but cooking, though I'm still deciding if it's a permanent thing. I feel like that's a thing with him, not being able to choose on one thing (when is Polo gonna burst "Stop making me pick between things, I'm bi!", I'm waiting). Anyways, hope this is close to what you wanted. 
> 
> Also, the trio ran off from the party after making the Most Iconic scene of the whole show and then we?? didn't get the sex scene that very much happened afterwards??? that's just polyamphobia. I needed to do something about that.

“Carla!” Christian hears the Marchioness call after her daughter, an almost desperate attempt to make Carla behave whatever way she considers is right.

Christian stops on his tracks and turns, to find Carla standing still, looking back at her mother. Polo is at her side in no time, almost like following an instruction she never gave aloud.

Carla puts her hands on her boyfriend’s cheeks and pulls him into a kiss, Christian huffs a laugh, amused, and stands close to them. Once Carla’s done she turns to him, like she has enough times before and puts a hand on his cheek.

Christian only needs a second to get on with the program and kiss her, just as hard as she just did with Polo.

It’s quick but she manages to suck on his tongue enough to make quite a spectacle about it. A statement.

When she lets go of him and moves around them, Christian’s so excited he can barely register his thoughts. So all he does is open his mouth in a wide smile before he pushes his lips onto Polo’s, his heart beating fast inside his ribcage.

He can’t even remember the last time he loved so freely, so fearlessly.

No that what they have –or barely have—is love but, whatever, you get the point.  

“Come on!” Christian yells, happy and horny, and the rich couple runs behind him in their fancy clothes.

He doesn’t know if it’s the money, the crazy lifestyle, or the fact that for all the stupid, socially-forbidden things Christian’s done in his life none of them have been anywhere near as exciting as this.

 _‘Don’t be stupid. That guy is allowing you to steal his girlfriend right under his nose. You can’t pass on that,’_  Nano had said, and that had been the whole point. To get it on with gorgeous little Carla and make her dumb rich boyfriend look like a fool.

But Carla turned out to be more than just a beautiful face on a perfect body, she was a caring girlfriend with a gentle touch. And Polo wasn’t as dumb as Christian thought, he was a troubled guy constantly trying to prove himself to others.

It’s just a plus that they’re both kinky enough to think a threesome is all they needed.

And Christian is just a lucky guy that they decided was the one man for the job.

Or at least that’s what he’s thinking when Carla’s pushing him into their freshly, new mattress as soon as they get to their apartment, Polo standing behind her trying to get rid of her fucsia silk dress.

Polo undresses her for him and that thought alone made his cock twitch inside his crazy expensive trousers. For a guy who didn’t like sharing his toys growing up, Christian was very surprised to learn just how much he enjoyed the idea of sharing a girl.

Carla bites her lower lip maliciously as she bents down to unbutton his shirt. “I wish I could’ve framed the look on my mom’s face when I kissed you,” she whispers at his mouth.

“I wonder how she’s gonna tell my moms,” Polo says, cracking a soft laugh, as he sits on the bed to take off his shoes. Carla sits on Christian’s legs and turns to her boyfriend.

“I hope they think their son is  _ambitious_  enough to tell everyone to fuck themselves. We’re doing what we want,” Carla says, giving Polo a personal, flirty smile.

They lean in for a sweet kiss and Christian only stares. Like that time they told each other ‘I love you more than ever’ while Christian was literally inside of Carla.

It doesn’t make him feel awkward, not like it should, but it makes him feel outside. And it makes him long for a connection that kind.

For a brief second, it makes him feel like he wants to belong. Right here with them.

They turn to him softly, almost as if they heard him speaking, and smile at him. Christian takes a breath. “I thought I was here just to spice things up. Now ya’ll are out there, making a statement and shit,” he jokes, his shirt half-way open.

“You sound like you weren’t the one who started it. Weren’t you the one who said ‘fuck them’?” Polo retorts, his hand rolling through Carla’s exposed shoulder.

He was right.

Christian was tired of the non-famous, pretentious rich assholes and was ready for Carla and Polo to drop them, too.

He was also still hungry.

Christian gives a vague shrug and Carla puts her tiny hands on his chest, finishing taking his shirt off. “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy it?” she asks, her voice almost a purr.

Christian rolls a tongue down his lower lip and looks straight at Polo. “I was living the moment,” he says and keeps himself from smiling when Polo swallows tight, suddenly no longer easy-breezy.

Christian’s lived long enough with an ass like his to catch when someone’s into it.

Carla –who’s dirtier than both of them combined—smiles widely, like Christian  _isn’t_  talking about him and her boyfriend kissing. “I thought you’d choke on meat,” she whispers, inches from his face.

Christian shrugs, his eyes boring into hers. “I haven’t tried it,” he whispers back.

“W—what are you two mumbling about?” Polo stutters, sitting next to them,  a sea of feelings on his face.

“Nothing,” Carla and Christian reply at the same time, with matching smiles.

Carla shifts on her spot to give her back to Christian and pulls Polo closer, taking off his shirt too as Christian sits back and holds on to her back, his hands to her stomach as he kisses the back of her neck, while she works her boyfriend up.

He’s cupping her breast when Carla pushes Polo to stand and yanks his pants off, baring him.

Christian’s dropping kisses to her back and shoulders when he looks up just a little. Polo is  _hard_. His pinkish cock is pointing all the way upwards and shinning with pre-cum.

Carla lets out a heavy breath and Christian’s mouth drops open slightly just out of sheer surprise. He drives his gaze away, to the carpeted floor and keeps rolling his tongue through Carla’s neck, his left hand moving underneath her soft, silky bra to touch her skin, brush his thump against her nipple.

Carla hums as Christian works on her and grabs Polo’s hips, pulling him closer. She wets her lips before grabbing Polo’s dick and rolling her sweet tongue across the back of his length.

Polo sucks in a breath as his head falls and Carla takes that as her queue to get him inside her mouth. The wet sucking noise makes Christian nearly dizzy and he allows himself to look up again, bending a little to peek from Carla’s left shoulder.

Her mouth circles around Polo’s cock, filling up and emptying out as he thrusts lightly into his girlfriend and it nearly makes Christian blind with hot, heavy pleasure.

As she lets his cock out, her mouth making a ‘bub’ sound, she takes the tip of her pink, wet tongue out and rolls it through the slit of his head and looks up attentively at Polo, shuddering in reply.

Christian’s own cock twitches beneath Carla’s tight, peachy ass, and it makes her giggle. “Here I was thinking only Polo liked watching me suck another guy off,” she says, looking over her shoulder at him.

Christian’s throat is too dry for him to utter a snarky comeback.

So he just looks down and bites his lips, just when Polo’s moving his head back to stand straight, and looks down to them.

Carla looks up to her boyfriend again and they both raise their eyebrows –devious little shits. Christian is baffled that with such dirty minds like theirs, they were up having vanilla sex their whole relationship before he came along.

Bullshit. They must’ve tried some Sub/dom crap or something. Christian just hadn’t found the strap-on that Carla used to peg Polo yet. Or at least handcuffs,  _anything_.

They laugh at him for being horny and unable to speak and before he can even get pissed at them Polo’s grabbing Carla’s hands and pulling her to stand on the mattress, above him.

Polo takes off her bra like he does, as if it was a shirt, and suddenly Christian can no longer see a kinky couple but a pair of awkward, virginal teenagers – until he puts his hands to each of her arms and twists her around to face Christian.

She stands tall above him, chest bare, showing her pinky, perfect round breasts and Polo’s behind her, kissing her hip before he pulls her panties off.

Again, for Christian to admire.

She sits again, this time her wet pussy sticks to his abdomen and puts an open hand on his chest to stop him from rising to kiss her. “Polo,” she calls, but her eyes are on Christian.

Polo hums in reply and kicks Christian’s left leg, to open his legs wide. Christian shifts to try to see past behind Carla, to see what’s going on. But Polo’s hands quickly answer, as he flips his trouser open and pulls it off.

Carla is attentively staring at Christian, waiting for a signal to go off.

His briefs go next and he tries not to dwell on Polo’s hands brushing against the sensitive skin of his crotch. Will forever refuse to admit his dick didn’t dread the touch as much as Christian thought he would.

But again, it’s not like he  _wants_  Polo to touch him.

God, this is fucking him up, isn’t it?

Christian puts one arm around Carla’s waist and flips them around on the mattress as soon as his boxers hit the ground, getting a giggle out of her and a chuckle out of Polo.

Christian crawls on top of her and kisses her and hell, if he’s arching his ass for show for who’s behind him it’s just ‘cause he’s a team player.

He rolls his tongue across Carla’s lips and adjusts himself to get inside of her before Polo says: “I don’t think you really want to be in the middle, do you?” in a breathy, amused voice.

Well, fuck you, Polo. You don’t know what Christian wants.

“You’re saying it like  _you_  wouldn’t want to,” Christian remarks, against Carla’s lips.

It’s funny to see Polo’s confidence rise and disappear almost intermittently. Christian would even dare to say it was a cute look on him.

You know, if he thought any guy would be cute, that is.

Not that he does.

Carla laughs under him at Polo’s stunned silence and gets out of Christian’s hold. “You two kissing bubbled up some tension, huh?” she says, pulling Polo to get on the bed. “Maybe…you should do something about that?” she mutters, sitting on her legs between both of them.

Polo blinks at her like he does very often, when he’s about to start stuttering again. “C-Carla, what--,” but Christian doesn’t let him finish.

Instead, he puts his hand on the back of Polo’s head and pulls him in for a kiss. Wet and open, different than the one they shared earlier tonight. Christian taps on Polo’s tongue with his before pulling his lower lip in a light bite as he breaks the kiss, breathing in Polo’s fancy scent.

They look at each other afterwards, dilated pupils and a rushed mix of feelings before Christian breaks into a soft and breezy laughter. Polo laughs along a second later.

“There. Out of the system,” Christian says, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Right,” Polo agrees, giving a tiny nod.

“Amazing…” Carla trails, looking between them like they just went down on her instead of just…manly kissing each other.

And that gives Christian another idea.

 

* * *

 

It’s after they’re done fucking senseless that Christian recalls: “Hey, I’m still hungry, ya’ know? You just can’t make me ya’ll’s boytoy and not feed me. I’m sure that’s against the rules,” he jokes. Carla’s leg is lying on top of his torso, her head is resting on Polo’s chest.

“There’s no boy-toy guidebook and even if there was, I doubt you’d read it,” Polo mutters, his hand rolling through Carla’s bright brown hair.

“You’re right, I’d wait for the movie,” Christian says. “But still, I gotta eat if you want me to  _work_  properly,” he adds.

Carla smiles at him and brushes his side with her foot. “Call something in,” she says, turning to Polo.

“Nah, that’s fine. I went grocery shopping yesterday, I’ll cook something for you guys,” Polo says, moving around to get out of the bed. He bends to grab his underwear and slides into it before going: “Christian, you said you like seafood, right? I’m making  _Gambas al ajillo_ ,” he says, excitedly looking at Carla, who just smiles dearly at him.

Christian just arches one eyebrow at her once Polo is gone. Carla rolls her eyes, amused, before she moves around in the bed, towards him. “He likes cooking. Has been trying to learn more and more about it for a bit longer than a year. I tell him to pursue it but he says if he gets serious about it then his mothers will pressure him into bend all over it, become the youngest most famous chef of Spain or something like that and he’s only happy about cooking because he says it’s such a small thing for him to do,” she shares, her chin resting on Christian’s chest.

“You guys gotta stop giving a shit about what your parents would say,” Christian tells her, rolling his hand down her spine. “I mean, both of you really oughta do whatever the hell you want, whatever makes you happy,” he adds.

 “We are,” Polo says by the threshold, a smile on his face. “I mean, at least we’re trying to,” he adds, looking over at Carla, who bites her lips and curves her mouth into a soft smile before looking down at Christian.

If they mean that he is the thing that makes them happy, Christian’s not ready to bear that thought. He’s never been the reason why anyone’s happy, not even his own folks.

So he takes a deep breath and sits. “So, where’s that shrimp?”

Because he still might choke on meat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts at buckybear.co.vu (or buckyrhodey.tumblr.com); please come scream at me about this trio.


End file.
